United States presidential election, 2020 (Fighter's Future)
The United States presidential election of 2020 was the 59th quadrennial American presidential election, held on Tuesday, November 3, 2020. The Democratic ticket of former Vice President Joe Biden and U.S. Senator from New Jersey Cory Booker defeats the Republican Ticket of Incumbent President Michael R. Pence and UN Ambassador to Russia Jon Huntsman Jr. Biden took office as the 47th President, and Booker as 50th Vice President on January 20, 2021. 45th President Donald Trump was impeached on February 6, 2019, due to two Hackers from Russia hacked the 2016 presidential election, Vice President Mike Pence was sworn in on the same day. Concurrent with the presidential election, Senate, House, and many gubernatorial and state and local elections were also held on November 3. President Pence secured the Republican Nomination on June 15, 2020. Due to his unpopularity, Mike Pence had completion from former U.S. Senator of Arizona Jeff Flake. Pence easily won the primary, due to having support from 3 bases of the Republican Party. Biden secured the Democratic Nomination on July 3, 2020, after defeating U.S. Senator of Vermont Bernie Sanders narrowly. Pence campaigned on ultra-conservative platform, while Biden ran on a platform to bring back President Obama's Policies, and the corruption of the 45th President Donald J. Trump and Russia. Voters selected members of the Electoral College in each state, in most cases by "winner-takes-all" plurality; those state electors in turn voted for a new president and vice president on December 19, 2020. Biden won 352 electoral votes and the popular vote, making it a landslide for the Democratic Party. Biden won the two perennial swing states of Ohio and Florida, Biden won the states of Wisconsin, Michigan and Pennsylvania, which Trump won back in 2016. Biden became the first democrat to win North Carolina since 2008 and Arizona since 1996. Biden became the oldest president at age 77 and Booker became the first African-American Vice President. Nominations Democratic Nomination Four candidates announced their candidacy for the 2020 election, first being U.S. Representative John Delaney, then former Vice President Joe Biden, U.S. Senator Kamala Harris, U.S. Senator Bernie Sanders, U.S. Senator Elizabeth Warren and U.S Representative Tulsi Gabbard. Kamala Harris withdrawed 2 months before the DNC, and endorsed Joe Biden. It's was very competitive primary against Biden and Sanders. On July 3, 2020, Joe Biden won the Democratic Primary and announced that U.S. Senator of New Jersey Cory Booker will be his running mate. Ticket Other Candidates Republican Nomination President Pence announces on August 1, 2019, his candidacy for the 2020 presidential election. Due to President Pence approval rating in the 30s, sometimes in the 20s, he did have competition from former U.S. Senator Jeff Flake from Arizona. Pence defeated Flake in a landslide, due to having most the Republican Party on his side. Pence chose US Ambassador to Russia, Jon Huntsman Jr. to become his running mate. Due to the unpopularity of Vice President Scott Brown Ticket Other Candidates * Jeff Flake, U.S. Senator of Arizona (2013-2019) withdrawed 6/12/2020 '''Endorsed Pence' Libertarian Nomination The Libertarian Primaries were against former Governor of Massachusetts Bill Weld and Computer programmer John McAfee. Weld easily won the nomination. Weld picked TBD as his running mate. Candidates * Bill Weld, 68th Governor of Massachusetts (1991-1997) '(Nominee)' * John McAfee, Computer programmer from Tennessee ''withdrawed 5/7/2020 '''Endorsed Weld' Green Nomination Candidates * Jill Stein, Doctor '(Nominee) ''' Constitutional Nomination Candidates General Election campaign Debates Primary Debates General Election Debates Results See Also United States Senate elections, 2018 United States Senate elections, 2020 Category:Fighter's Future Category:Elections Category:United States Category:Politics